At First Sight
by Sydnee1230
Summary: Modern AU of Katniss and Peeta.


**I've been wanting to write a Peeta and Katniss fic for some time now so I went on Pinterest and looked at some until I came across this one. I figured I could somehow make it work with them. Then I started writing the other day and somehow it got deleted... THE WHOLE THING! So I remembered most of what I wrote and added some and I think it turned out pretty good.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _He didn't believe in love at first sight until she walked into his life._

* * *

 _Peeta's pov..._

I add the flour into the dissolved yeast and waterlike I've done a hundred times before. Somehow I got stuck at the bakery. I mix it until the dough forms then I throw it onto thefloured counter. I dig my fingers into the soft dough, kneadingit.  
I wonder again how I got stuckin thebakery while my brothers are no doubt out with girls from school thatthey claim to love.

I know how that goes. One day they'll be with one girl then the next they've another girl hanging on their arms. And they always claim it's love at first sight. I want tobeat the heck outta them. I don't like how they always go around andtrash  
girls feelings like that.

I don't believe any of that crap. You believe it when you're naive. Plus I don't want to all of a sudden fall in love. I want tofall in love slowly and I want itto be true for me and for the girl who I fall in love with.

I don't like making bread. It's too drab. I'd much rather make cakes, which I can make lively and colorful with icing and flowers I paint on. My brothers make fun of me, saying I act like a girl when it comes to colors. I just enjoy making everythingpop  
with color. The fact that I make something that was so ugly and colorless full of color makes me feel good.

I realize I've been kneading the dough too long. It looks a bit beat up. Making a face, I putit in a bowl and set it on the side counter to rise. I throw a towel over it just as the bell from the main door rings, announcing the arrivalof acustomer.

The bakery that my family owns was my grandfathers. He somehow got it and turned it into a bakery. Before the bakery was thought of, they say he wouldalways bake. Just for sheer pleasure. He would hardly ever eat it though but pass it out to anyonewho'd  
take it. Then when he got this building, he turned it into a bakery. When he died it got passed on to my father, who like my grandfather, enjoyed to bake. It's in a small town in North Carolina. We're the only bakery here so that helps.

I turn around from the bowl of dough that is set to rise, and find myself looking into the greyeyes of the doctors daughter.

I momentarily lose my train of thought and stand there staring at her like a simpleton. She gives me a small smirk as if she knows the effect she's having on me.

Her grey eyes are full of life. She's got a dark, long, full braid thrown over her shoulder. She wears a tan scarf over a longsleeve olive green shirt with loose jeans and boots. Immediately I think she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen... in

an outdoorsy way.

"Hi," I say stupidly.

 _Don't act like an idiot._ I think to myself.

She gives me a look that makes my heart beat faster. "Hi." Her grey eyes take in the shop, roaming around until they land on me again. "I'm assuming you work here."

I fight the urge to nervously clear my throat. "Yeah I do."

She taps the counter. "So I think you're supposed to say, 'how can I help you?'."

"Oh yes. Um... how can I help you?"

She captures her bottom lip between her teeth, no doubt trying not to laugh. My face heats and I know I'm turning bright red. _Well crud._ I think.

"I need two loaves of bread please."

I turn quickly (probably too quickly) and jam my hip into the corner of the counter. I stumble and don't even bother glancing behind me, knowing she'll be laughing. I go to the back where we keep the bread and closing the door, I lean against it andrunmy  
fingers through my blonde hair.

I've made a fool of myself... once again. Moving away from the door,I grab two of the fresh loaves of breadand wrap them with brown paper. Putting them in the crook of my arm, I walk through the door to find her waiting right where I left

her. She smiles when she sees me. When I get to the counter I lay the bread down and take the money she has handed to me. I rub my hip.

"That's probably gonna bruise. And it'll be sore. There's nothing I can help you with or I would."

my eyes find hers. "I don't normally get to wait on pretty girls so I'm a little nervous." As soon as the last word is out of my mouth the change I was getting for her falls from my fingers, rolling onto the floor.

We bend down at the same time and gather up the change that is scattered across the storefront. When I stand up I see her cheeks are stained pink from a blush. "Sorry," I whisper. Our fingers brush as the change falls from my hand to hers.

"It's okay." She stand there awkwardly for a few seconds. "Well um... I should be going." I watch her braid sway as she walks across the store to the door. As her small hand grabs the door knob and turns it I suddenly remember something.

"Wait!" I say. I untie the apron that sits on my waist half done. "I didn't get your name."

The sun shines through the door behind her as she turns around, her eyes shine. "Katniss."

"Katniss," I repeat after her, liking the way it sounds. "I'm Peeta."

"I know who you are." She walks through the door. "Nice to meet you!" She calls after her. "I hope to see you around... Peeta." And the door closes.

* * *

 **Please read and review. Tell me whatcha think and I may write a few more chapters. :)**


End file.
